


Boost

by Shiggityshwa



Series: Stargate Drabbles [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 10:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17661074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiggityshwa/pseuds/Shiggityshwa
Summary: Daniel and Vala get caught in a pit trap. Written for StargateDrabbles over on Tumblr.





	Boost

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the weekly prompts for Stargate Drabbles over on Tumblr.   
> I chose the prompt 'hold me'. 
> 
> I'll probably be doing more of these it the future (there's new prompts weekly) so I've added a series.

“Hold me up.” She launches herself at him from across the pit and he barely has time to register her running start before she’s attached herself to him, thighs and hands tight.

“Vala, what the hell—” grunts as she begins to climb him, digging a knee into his ribs.

“Well one of us has to do the mounting—” starts to push her up, very aware of where his hands land, never letting them fall lower than her hips “—and as much I would love for you to mount me—”

Her knee on his shoulder transforms to her boot as she uses his face for leverage, her hand slapping his glasses to the ground and then mussing his hair. He lets out a few choice grumbles, while he retrieves the scuffed lenses from the bottom of the pit trap.

“Come on, Darling,” she beckons him from above, her fingers curling over the ledge sending dirt clods tumbling down. “We don’t have all day.”  


End file.
